its_all_been_done_presentsfandomcom-20200215-history
All Good Things...
"All Good Things..." is a two-part episode of Universe Journey, ''the fifteenth and sixteenth of season three and forty-first and forty-second of the series overall. Part 1 was the opening segment of Show XXXVI and Part 2 was the third segment of Show XXXVII, an unusual move for the segment, which almost always comes first. Written by Jerome Wetzel Part 1 directed by Nick Arganbright Part 2 directed by Dallas Ray Previous episode: "Going Home" Next episode: "Universe Journey: The Musical" '''The Story' Part 1 The episode begins at A.S.S. Command, shortly after Neu's court case. Admiral Jamieson has called the senior staff of the Thrifty together. He apologizes to Neu for putting her on trial, and while Foley encourages her not to forgive him, Neu is the bigger person, er android. Jamieson then tells the crew they're heading to Starbase Rana, while Tokaladie will be taking her final exam for her command track training. Jamieson reassures her she will do fine, especially as she has completed the training program in record time. A couple of days late, the Thrifty is en route to Starbase Rana. The bridge crew is discussing the Earth zombie apocalypse of 2019, which M- is skeptical about, when they receive a distress call from planet Nomac II, an abandoned colony near the C'mon border. Despite realizing it might be a trap, the ship sets off. Kahkay says he is going to contact his 'friend,' and M- blurts out that the friend is Captain Yeez, whom Anders did not know was working with the A.S.S. Kahkay orders the new XO, Commander Xon to the bridge, but Xon is in the hospital, injured. Back on Earth, Jamieson gives a nervous Tokaladie the good news: she has aced her test! Her scores are tied with Kahkay for second best ever (behind The Shat). She beat Kahkay in technical skills, but he beat her in personality; they were both of the charts in diplomacy and judgment. Jamieson tells Tokaladie many captains have requested her for XO, including The Shat, Captain Thomas, Captain Conklin, and six others... but not Captain Kahkay. She is hurt, and Jamieson urges her to move on. She tells him she'll think it over. Near Nomac II, Xon has been reinjured and still hasn't made it to the bridge. Strangely enough, no one appears to be near the colony, either, as Neu confirms, despite it being M-'s job to scan for life signs. He grumbles but allows it. Then, suddenly, the C'mon vessel Warrock becomes visible (they didn't know it could do that!) and fires upon them. They fire back, and both starsheeps end up with engines and weapons taken out, disabled and floating in space. Captain Yeez calls the Thrifty and demands they surrender or be destroyed. Captain Kahkay rejects the offer from his former ally. Part 2 The Thrifty is trying to repair their systems as quickly as they can, and so is the Warrock. It looks like the Warrock may be operational first. To make matters worse, Command Xon was killed in the previous attack, and then Anders collapses from injuries. Before Dr. Who can be summoned to the bridge, she appears, letting Kahkay know that she has taken care of what he asked her to, but has decided to stay with the senior staff. Kahkay calls Captain Yeez. Yeez answers with Commandant Aidz by his shoulder. As soon as Kahkay stops laughing at the name, they argue over whose space this is and Yeez again demands they surrender. And now, he reveals their beamers are working and will be coming aboard. Aidz warns Kahkay not to try the carbonatum bluff again, and Kahkay admits they will have to do as the C'mons ask. Kahkay also says internal communications are down and he needs some time to inform the crew of their surrender so they don't fight back. Aidz grumbles, but Yeez convinces him to grant Kahkay five minutes. As soon as the call ends, Kahkay asks for an update on his project. 85% of the crew has already beamered down to Nomac II and the Thrifty is using beamer signal blockers and fake life signs to hide the evacuation from the C'mons. The impatient C'mons fire, and Kahkay worries they won't get the full five minutes. With only engineering and bridge staff left, Kahkay orders Ray to set a self-destruct in sixty seconds. Right after the countdown starts, Neu announces that Fitzy has been trapped in a radiation zone from the last blast and can't be beamered out. Kahkay orders M- to beamer out the rest of the engineering crew against their will, then also refuses to let Foley run to his wife. Anders wakes up and sends a pre-recorded hail to the C'mons, then the rest of the crew (minus Fitzy) beamers to the surface. On the Warrock ''they receive Kahkay's surrender message. C'mon officer Jooz yells over it that she is reading an energy build up and Yeez orders her to fire immediately. As they do, the ''Thrifty is destroyed. Aidz is furious to not have the prisoners, but Yeez defends his actions, claiming the energy build up had to be a weapon. This assuages Aidz's suspicions that Yeez may have been working with the A.S.S. Down on the surface of Nomac II, the senior staff confront Kahkay about what just happened, not having had time for him to explain it earlier. Kahkay reveals he did it to cover for Yeez, which could save countless lives if it shifts suspicions off of Yeez enough for him to begin passing info again. Most of the senior staff, the only ones within earshot, accept this explanation. A grief-stricken Foley does not. As Kahkay tries to explain, Foley furiously slugs him and stomps off. Kahkay lets him go, then instructs everyone not to tell anyone else what happened (except Tokaladie) and construct a communications relay to call for a ride home. Guest Stars Part 1 * Nathan Haley as Lt. Ray * Ryan Yohe as Lt. Anders * Dan Condo as Captain Yeez Part 2 * Nathan Haley as Lt. Ray * Ryan Yohe as Lt. Anders * Joe Morales as Captain Yeez * Travis Irvine as Commandant Aidz * Karen Perta as Jooz * Virgil Von Hartzel as the Narrator Trivia * Series leads Tokaladie and Jamieson do not appear in Part 2, while Doctor Who is not in Part 1 (because cast member Chase McCants was attending Bonaroo). * Additionally, Jamieson uncharacteristically is included in the introduction of Part 1, while Ray and Anders are mentioned in Part 2. * Cast member Dan Condo, who played the recurring role of Captain Yeez, was out during both parts at an internship. He pre-recorded Yeez's three lines in Part 1, but Joe Morales subbed in for Part 2 since it was a larger part that interacted more with other characters. * Chris Allen, the regular narrator, took this live show off. Multiple cast members replaced him, with Karen Perta narrating this episode. * Neu is trying to tell a knock-knock joke in the intro over four episodes. Chris' Narrator shut her down a little later each time. With Virgil subbing, Neu was allowed to complete the joke, only to bum everyone out when her punchline was "I want to stay on the Thrifty." * The destruction of the starsheep was set quite a few years ago, and had the crew not been about to be separated anyway, writer Jerome insists he would never have put an expiration date on Neu's service. * This brings the total number of episodes of Universe Journey with the Thrifty to 42. It is not lost on the show that this is an important number to Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, and was part of why the ship was destroyed at this point. * It also makes for three years and three seasons, just as the original ''Star Trek ''aired (albeit with almost twice as many installments). Category:UJ Season 3